


Fate decided for you

by TheHiddenLight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal, Animal Attack, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Piercing, Destiny, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Mates, Mild S&M, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Punk, Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, dreadlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenLight/pseuds/TheHiddenLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kina is a shy boy, who has just moved to another country he meets and falls in love with a super hot guy, but people keep warning him to stay away from this guy, why are people so afraid of him? throw in some animal attacks and plenty of weird goings on what will become of Kina and his new relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written, so please be kind but constructive criticism is welcome :)  
> I am also dyslexic so please excuse my spelling and grammar, I have no Beta.

The day had been quite humid and hot for the most part, not a cloud in sight. The students of Bowton University were scatted all around the campus, it was lunch time and they were taking advantage of the rarely seen sun that was until the heavens decided to open and ruin the peaceful day. The students quickly began to disappear into the closest buildings as the rain poured down harder and harder. The huge black clouds blocked off the suns light, creating an eerie darkness.   
As heavy black boots pounded onto the path, the water splashed up soaking the bottom of his stone wash jeans. He ran quickly through the park, an A4 sized black folder clutched above his head, however the ever changing wind made his attempt to keep dry futile. Not even half way to his building and he was already soaked to the bone, eventually he gave up trying to stay dry he really couldn't get much wetter. He stomped on down the path slower now; every other step he found that he had to move stray, very unruly dreadlocks out of his face. He sighed loudly when it slapped back against his cheek.  
"You know, if you tie your hair back you wouldn't have to keep doing that." Came a deep husky voice from behind.  
He stopped, turning around quickly "What?" he asked dumbly. He look up at the figure standing a few feet behind him, the lack of light and the large hood he wore were obscuring his view of the others face.  
"If you tied your hair back you wouldn't have to keep doing that." The other repeated, stepping forward a step.  
He stood staring at the other person for a few seconds "Erm." He paused "Yeah you’re probably right I just don't have a hair tie on me right now." He shrugged, slightly confused.  
The guy stepped forward closing the distance between them, he was now only a foot or so away, but his face was still pretty much shadowed. The man chuckled lightly at the way he leaned back slightly.  
“You know you have a beautiful face under all that hair, you shouldn't hide it so much.” The man spoke in a deep sensual voice. "My name is London by the way. I'm glad we finally got to meet, Kina." he said as he began to walk away.

Kina stood in amazement staring at the quickly disappearing figure, he wondered briefly how this guy even knew his name, but then he thought there are 190 students in just his literature class and the teacher does like to pick on him, a lot actually, yeah maybe he's in that class, must be that he thought. But what bothered him the most was how the guy had called his face beautiful 'what normal guy goes around telling other guys that they have a beautiful face? Especially someone you don't know' he thought, he shrugged, maybe that wasn't so weird over here he didn't know, Americans were new to him. Kina had transferred to this university only a couple of months ago, right in the middle of the year, it was quite a leap to move from England to the USA, he had found it quite easy to adjust to the American lifestyle, making friends was a different story, he had found that difficult, he had tried and tried and tried but no one seemed interested in him, they were already in there clicks and he didn't really fit into any group. Kina smiled to himself, happy that at least someone showed a bit of kindness/weirdness towards him that was until he began to shiver, this reminding him that he was in fact standing in a down pour.  
He jogged quickly back toward his dorm room; the universities room were large and square big enough for a double bed, a desk and a wardrobe, they even had a small en-suite, only the kitchen was communal. But hey at least they didn't have to share a toilet and shower! Once inside he peeled his wet clothes from his body and jumped in the shower, he always enjoyed a hot shower after a long day of lectures; it was the only real way he could relax, the only place his mind would finally shut off. Who knew university would be so stressful and hard?

Almost an hour later he dragged himself out of the cubical, wrapping a large blue fluffy towel loosely around his waist. He moved and stood in front of the mirror, wiping the steam away. He stood staring at his reflection, his deep blue eyes, Blonde dreadlocks, high-cheek bones; small button nose and generous lips weren't even acknowledged the only feature of his face that he could see was the scar that ran over his left eye and down to mid cheek, he hated it, thought it was ugly. This scar was the source of his low self-esteem and shyness, the reason why he found it so hard to make friends, he wasn't all that confident so he tended to throw himself into study instead of having a crazy party life. He sighed at himself, before leaving the bathroom and went to finish writing his assignment that was due soon.

Kina awoke early in the morning, something had stirred him awake, a quick one eyed glance around the room showed that nothing was out of the ordinary, all was in order. The bold green numbers of his alarm clock read 6:00am. He groan loudly, he had to be up in an hour and if he went back to sleep now he would feel worse when he finally did get up. He rolled over pulling the blanket tightly around him, he had an uneasy feeling in gut, but he wasn’t really sure why. He stayed under the covers for a long moment before finally dragged himself out of bed and slowly got ready, deciding to go to class early.

After the normal morning routine, he pulled on his dark skinny jeans, red flag t-shirt and a large navy blue hoodie, it was around 7:40 am now, his class didn't start till 8:30 but at least if he slowly made his way over he'd be able to get a seat in the back row. It was always hard to get a seat due to so many students and this particular lecturer really didn't like Kina at all, so the further away he could get the better! He walked toward the classroom at a leisurely pace, the campus was large and spacious, and even though it was so early there were quite a few students around, he made a quick stop at one of the many vending machines, buying a bottle of Coke; caffeine was his friend, taking a few sips before continuing on. The class room was dark and quiet when he arrived; it was far too early for the others yet, so he just flicked on the lights and settled into a seat in the far left corner of the large room. He laid his head on his arms, thinking he'd just rest his eyes until the lecture started.

Just as he felt himself dosing off he heard the chair next to him move, he shot his head up in surprise, he found himself staring into a pair of large dark, dark eyes. Eyes that were staring intently down at him, Kina was shocked, one, he hadn't even heard anyone come in the room and two he had never seen eyes so dark and mysterious; they were literally black. The other guy raised a thin pierced eye brow at his expression before smirking. He was a very handsome guy Kina noticed, he had pale skin and deep brown hair; it was shaved one side showing off his beautifully featured face, the rest of his hair was spiked up at different angles. Kina was mesmerized.  
“Is it okay if I sit here?” The other asked in a familiar deep husky voice.  
It was a voice Kina knew, the voice from yesterday! Now that made him snap back to reality.  
“Err....Yea.....Go ahead.” Kina said looking down as he felt a blush spread across his face, he had just been blatantly staring at this guy and now he was embarrassed.  
The other guy sat down a smile spread on his face when he noticed Kina’s expression.  
“You, you're the guy from yesterday. London or something?” Kina said trying to sound nonchalant but still not looking up.  
The other guy smirked “That’s right, London" he paused brushing some hair out of his face "You moved here not long ago right? Your cute, we should get to know each other better." He said with a cocky grin which kina frowned at but London just smiled, that caused Kina to frown more then look away. ‘Either he's really blunt or he's fucking with me. And jokes like this aren’t funny, who does he think he’s kidding!’ Kina thought, it was incredibly hard for him to believe that someone, anyone, found him cute so automatically he thought the worst. No one had shown any interest in him for 2 whole months, why now? And plus this guy was hot and Kina was taken aback by that.  
London must have practically seen what Kina was thinking from his face because he raised an eye brow questioningly, a half smile of understanding came next as he lent in close to Kina, he mouth hovering by his ear. “I really did mean it you know, I’m not messin with you. No joke” He spoke softly but firmly as he placed his hand on Kina's thigh. Kina flinched under the touch and shot his head around in protest but before he could even open his mouth to voice this, his lips were smothered with the others lips.  
Kina's eyes widened with shock as the other teen forced his lips open, he didn’t even have a chance to comprehend what was happening when his own lips began to move along, his own lips betrayed him, as a hand creped around the back of he’s head, with fingers sinking into his dreads holding his head in place before he even thought of trying to pull away. The others scent was so enticing, so intoxicating, that it kind of scared him, how could someone smell so good? That’s weird right? London's hand gently pushed his head forward as he deepened there kiss, Kina was lost, he’s lips had betrayed him and he couldn’t think straight he was too caught up with those soft lips that were devouring him completely. It felt so right, so normal, and so hot and exciting to kiss London, it scared him how he couldn't and wouldn't pull away.  
London took advantage of that as he slipped his tongue into Kina’s mouth, his tongue bar making a clinging noise as it hit Kina’s teeth. Kina was losing the battle against himself as the other teens skillful tongue massaged his, the heat was incredible, and he liked it. That voice of reason in his head had gone, he was unable to think. What was it he was supposed to be doing? He couldn't remember all he knew was that this was the best kiss of his entire life.  
The hand that was on Kina's knee began to slowly rub up and down the inside of kina’s thigh, going up higher with each stroke. Kina’s eye shot open, not even knowing when he'd closed them, and flung himself back. His eyes were wide, he was panting heavy to get his breath back as he stared at the other completely stunned. London seemed just as shocked for a few moments but it soon broke out into an understanding smile as he lent back into his chair and turned to face the front of the class room.  
“I’m sorry.......I guess I just got carried away.......Ya know caught in the heat of the moment and all.” London's voice was cool and calm "I didn't mean to rush things. I'm sorry"  
Kina was staring blankly at the guy’s profile, he couldn’t think straight, he was completely dazed, not only had a guy just kissed him but he hadn’t been able to stop his body reacting. ‘why did I react........I should have stopped him.......Why didn’t I.........oh god I.....I liked it...... what does this mean......what am I......no, no.......This is messed up. It’s just him, it’s just cause he was good at....That..........Does this make me gay? Yeah sure I’ve always thought maybe I was Bi, but, I’ve never kissed a guy before, never kissed anyone like that before........Confused.....’ These thoughts were racing around in his head.

After a short while London turned to look at Kina, staring deep into his eyes, a serious expression on his face “look, I’m not messing around with you, no jokes, no games, I’m dead serious” he spoke slowly but firmly, he paused, leaning forward quickly once again pressing his lips against Kina’s, this time only kissing him lightly the pulling back a little but never breaking the eyes contact “I know you don’t know me and you may find it all hard to believe.” He paused “But the first time I saw you I was completely captivated by you. I want you, your body, your mind, your heart, everything. I know you can tell how badly I want you. I guess you don't understand it yet, but you will, you will. This is how it’s supposed to be" and then he smiled, a genuine smile "Weird thing to say I know, but think about it okay. I promise I won’t scare you like that again. No pressure. No rush” He smiled lightly and fell back into his chair looking to the front just as the class room began to fill with people. Kina was still just staring, trying to get his head around what had just happened. If he wasn't confused before he sure as hell was now!

By the end of the lesson Kina was still in a state of confusion, the whole lesson had been a blur to him he hadn’t been able to concentrate, all he could think about was that kiss, how amazing and right it had felt. Why was London saying such weird things? Why was this happening to him? The class was over and the whole class including London got up and left the room, Kina was sat alone in silence at the back of the room. Staring blankly at the door London had left through.  
Kina decided not to go to the rest of his classes, he couldn’t face it, he knew he couldn’t concentrate, and he didn’t want to risk running into London again, he didn’t know how he could face him, so he snuck off and planned to go back to his dorm. As he made his way through the park he walked by the large pond and decided as the sun was out to sit there. ‘Did that really happen? Did he really mean that?’ He sighed deeply ‘There is no way he could. Is there? Yeah he's a guy, A hot guy, but I've never really being with a guy before, Does this mean I like guys now? Or just him? he is hot, there's no way I can say I'm not attracted to him, but there's no way he could like me?’ his eyes widened at this thought. 'He says he's not messing around and I want to believe him, I think I do believe him, but what if he is just fucking with me? Isn’t this all a bit to sudden'  
He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there pondering but by the time he heard someone approaching, the sun had disappeared behind the now heavily grey clouds.  
“Hey Kina” A deep familiar voice spoke causing Kina to jump, but he didn’t look up he didn’t think he could look at London. London sat down next to him close enough that their shoulders were almost touching; kina tensed a bit as he felt the closeness but didn’t move away.  
“Deep in thought are we?” London questioned softly. Kina nodded still not looking at London.  
“Good, I’m glad” London spoke softly with a smile on his face “glad that you’re considering me.”  
Kina turned giving London a look “you can’t be serious. Are you trying to mess with my head or something!” he spoke quietly but the irritation was apparent in his voice “I’m a guy you know!! Go pick on someo...” he was suddenly cut off by soft lips against his, all words and thoughts were stopped.  
London pulled back and looked at Kina firmly while gently pushing blonde dreads out of his face “I am not fucking with you. I'm a blunt harsh person by nature, I’m not a gentle person, and frankly most the time I’m not very nice, but you, for you I want to be nice, be gentle. This is no joke. No game. Believe me when I tell you I'm serious”  
“What. Why me” Kina almost whispered looking down at the floor. He wanted to believe London's words. There was some part of him that was drawn so strongly to London a part that wanted to do whatever he said, believe whatever he said, and that really scared him, why did this guy have such a hold on him, such a strong pull.  
A hand cupped under his chin and tilted his head up until his eye met those mesmerizing black ones, London rested his forehead against Kina’s “I can't explain it now .” London whispered gently "Just when I saw you I knew I wanted you."  
Kina’s eye widened with surprise while he looked deep into London’s eyes trying to find some sort of answer.  
After a while of searching Kina could see nothing but genuine emotions and openness from those eyes, emotions he couldn't place, but meant no harm or maliciousness.  
“You’re serious.” He stated calmly, being with London had a way of soothing his mind.  
London’s lips curled into a smile “I wouldn’t lie about this, and I’m well aware that you’re a guy. I know it’s hard for you understand. But I want you”  
He leaned in and gently started kissing Kina, he was pleasantly surprised when kina parted his lips giving him access, it was a long passionate kiss which was the only proof Kina need to know that London was being sincere.  
London broke the kiss but didn’t move away “you’ll consider me?” he questioned softly.  
“Yeah” kina replied without even thinking, he had been too lost in that heavenly kiss. He knew he felt something for London and why go against your own emotions “Wait I mean, erm, But.....Erm....I...I’ve....Erm.....Never” he blushed, whispering "I’ve never been with a guy before." He trailed off and turned his gaze away embarrassed.  
London smiled sweetly “I know, its ok, we’ll take it slow and get to know each other better” And planted another soft quick kiss on Kina’s lips.  
Kina sat with London for a good couple of hours chatting; they had swapped story about their families and home life. Kina's past couldn't be further from London's, whereas Kina had two warm, caring and quite well off parents, London was an orphan his parents had died when he was 5, he was sent to live with an uncle who was away a lot, he had to work damn hard to get to where he was today. London had, had a hard life that made Kina respect and admire his strength. And even thought London was vague he could tell that there had been many hardships throughout his life. Kina didn't want to push for too much information, not so early on anyways.   
Eventually it started to rain and the light had almost completely gone London had walked with kina back to his dorm room. Once at his block London had leant in, kissing him on the forehead asking if they could meet for lunch tomorrow. Kina just knew he had a stupid smile plastered on his face when he entered his room, he just couldn't seem to get rid of it, being with London just felt so right, so easy. But his happiness was short live when loud music began to boom through the entire block. The room next to Kina's belonged to Dug, Dug was a college bum, all party, drink and drugs, Kina forever wondered how he even managed to pass his classes. The music would go on well into the night, he knew from experience, and complaining made Dug turn the music up, many had tried that before, not even the campus wardens would ask him to shut it off. Best chance was to get ear plugs or as Kina liked to do listen to your Ipod and forget about it. He sighed loudly, oh the joys of being a student. His stomach began to rumble loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since early that morning and it was now gone 8pm. He went into the joint kitchenette opposite his room and cooked himself some pasta and chicken, once cooked he took his bowl back into his room and settled down to eat and watch movies. He found himself really looking forward to lunch time tomorrow, if not a little bit nervous but nerves were a good sign right?


	2. chapter two

Kina awoke early the next morning, far too early that’s for sure considering the music had kept him up until the early hours. It was only Tuesday and his class didn't start till 10:30am today; yet here he was awake at 6:45am. He rolled over and shut his eyes trying to get back to sleep. Just as he was dozing he heard a rather loud disturbance out in the hall way, he sat up straining to hear what it was. From the sound of it a girl and a boy were having some sort of lovers tiff, screaming and yelling at each other. "Great, no way I can get to sleep now!" Kina muttered to himself "maybe I’ll just work on my Lit assignment." And that’s just what he did, he got quite a lot of it done, but by the time he had to head to his lecture he found himself really tired, stressed and irritated. Not the best start to the day. After the 2 hour lecture he was even more irritable, he had been late meaning he had to sit at the front of the class, the lecturer seemed to dislike Kina more than any other student and sitting right in front of him had not gone well at all. Surely it's not right for a lecture to make fun of students, to single out one and decide to pick on them for everything.  
Kina sighed heavily as he made his way to the large cafeteria, it was lunch time so everyone seemed to be making their way there, the noise and pushing and shoving did nothing to sooth his irritation. 'Grin and bear it' he thought, 'well maybe not grin cause then I'd look like a crazy person grinning at myself for no good reason!' His own thought did however put a smile on his face.

As he got through the double doors he couldn't decide whether to join the food queue or go and find London, he moved to the side and scanned the room, but he couldn't see the tall brunet anywhere amongst the crowded seats, so decided to join the food queue and keep an eye out for him. He picked up his ugly brown tray and slowly made his way down the counter. The food choice was limited at best, hamburger and fries, some weird pasta looking thing or vegetarian Bolognese. He opted for the hamburger and fires, it looked the safest. He picked up a bottle of pop and made his way to the checkout. The rather large really old lady didn't even look at him as she punched in his choice and demanded his money. He frowned at her obvious lack of customer service and walked away.

"There always like that, especially that one, she must really hate her job don't you think?" Came that familiar voice, a voice very close behind him. "Huh, yeah guess so." Kina snorted turning to see London. The brunet was smiling broadly at him showing off his straight white teeth. His dark blue tight t-shirt showed off his muscled physique beautifully and the dark colour contrasted nicely with his pale skin tone. Kina blushed realizing that he was staring like some love struck school girl! "So.......Erm, you wanna get a table?" He spoke quickly looking around. London laughed "Yeah I’ve got one over there" he point to the far corner of the room "best hurry before someone steals my food!" He joked and made his was over to the table. As Kina followed him he tried desperately to look at anything but London 'I won't check him out. I won't check him out! Get a grip man!' Kina sighed, he'd found guys attractive before but he'd never been so attracted to anyone, guy or girl before, he'd never actually been in a proper relationship either, he'd had the odd drunken nights with a girls but to him that never meant anything. Mostly cause he couldn't really remember much of it. It's not that he'd never wanted to be with someone, it’s just that he never really had many offers, and the offers he did get he really wished he hadn't. It was such a weird concept to him that someone as good looking as London would be interested in him. That's why he still thought of this as a prank, but he did liked the attention, he liked how he felt with London, so he decided he'd give it a try, 'what's the worst that can happen?' he thought.

"You’re thinkin way to hard dude." London said taking a seat "Just relax. Eat ya food. Chill, you look really stressed." Kina smiled at him, London seemed very perceptive. Kina sat down opposite him and shoved a few fries in his mouth. "Got woke up stupidly early by a rowing couple then got picked on in class. Not the best start to the day." Kina said. London nodded understandingly before taking a bite of his own burger.  
"You’re in most all of the same classes as me aren't you?" London asked after a comfortable silence, even though it wasn't actually a question "So we only have Gray's class then we're free? That way you can go back to your room and sleep".

Kina nodded picking the gherkin off of his burger before taking a bite, after the sentence sank in he realized that London wasn't in this morning’s lecture "Hey wait, why weren't you in class this morning?" He asks with food still in his mouth. London smirked at him "I wondered how long that would take ya. I was in the library cause I needed to finish the essay that's due in tomorrow. I don't normally leave things till the last minute but it’s been a hard month. It’s all done now. Pulled an all-nighter." London replied with a cocky grin. Kina nodded "yeah been a hard couple of months for me to, moving here so late in the semester isn't easy!" He spoke rolling his eyes. "Why was your month so hard? If you don't mind me asking?"  
London studied Kina for a long moment, staring him straight in the eye, normally Kina would have been uncomfortable with the intense gaze but when it was London it didn't feel so bad, he just waited patiently. Eventually London look away, his gaze directed away from kina "It’s hard to explain it, but a lots been goin on, I was waiting for something and now I have to be even more patient. And I'm not so good with the waiting part." He laughed "yeah, yeah I know that sounds odd but I’ve been neglecting my work." Kina looked suspiciously at him for a minute, the decided that it doesn't really matter London can tell him whenever he want to. 'Far too early to be pushy' he thought.  
Over the next few days Kina's routine had changed drastically; he would go to class with London, sit with London, eat lunch with London go to more classes, then London would walk him back to his dorm, he'd go inside do some work eat some tea then stay up half the night chatting with London via text or even face-book. He was in a happy daze as the week came to an end.

On Friday evening Kina was sat on his bed thinking, thinking how great it was now he had London there but the only concern Kina had, was that he really found himself liking London, like really, really liking him but since that first day London hadn't kissed him again, actually hadn't really touched him. Maybe London had realized he didn't actually like him, and just wanted to be friends, that thought made Kina's heart ache. He had to find out; he didn't think he could just be friends with London now. With that in mind he picked up his phone and text London to ask if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. Unusually though, he got no reply, London was normally the type to text back right away. Kina just assumed he was already asleep, even thought it was only 9pm, London had looked awfully tired and even more pale than normal today 'maybe he's coming down with something, he thought sadly 'I'll go see him tomorrow to make sure he's okay' he thought as he got into bed himself.


	3. chapter three

The next day Kina woke up later than usual it’s was already 11:30am, he rolled over and checked his phone, but there was still no text from London. He got up pulling on his baggy grey joggers and black pistols t-shirt. He brush his teeth, and tying his dreads into a pony tail; London was forever telling him to tie his hair up, that he shouldn't hide behind them. He began making his way over to London's block. 

London's block was 1 block down and 2 blocks across from Kina's. He realized when he got there though that he didn't know the code to get into this building. He sighed heavily about to give up when he notice 2 girls coming out of the block, he jogged up and grabbed the door before it closed. He knew London's room number was 14 which meant he was on the 2nd floor; all the blocks had the same layout and numbering. Once at the door he knocked twice and waited, after a few minutes of nothing he knocked again, louder this time. But there was still no answer.

"E's not in. does it sometime goes out fo’ night an shows up round noon. Probs fuckin some chick, there all ova ‘im like a bad rash." A voice spoke. Kina looked up to see a small ginger boy just coming out of the kitchen. "Oh right." He said. "Thanks." The boy eyed him for a second "I’d stay away from 'im if I was you, e's bad news that un!" the boy said as he went into his own room. Kina looked at the door one last time, before he turned and made his way out of the block 'I wonder why he didn't tell me he was going out?' Kina had a sad frown on his face 'I wonder where he even went? Couldn’t be out with a girl could he? I’ll have to ask him later.' he ignored the bad news part, he knew London wasn't bad.

He wasn't really paying much attention as he made his way down the stairs, so when he turned down the last part and hit a large hard surface he jumped out of skin. "Kina?" A rather shocked voice said. Kina looked up into London's dark eyes, eye that he noticed had a strange amber tint to them that hadn't been there before, 'Florescent lights make his eyes look pretty' he thought "Oh hey London." He said almost shyly. London still looked a little stunned "Sorry, were you looking for me?" London asked walking past Kina heading toward his room. "Yeah I thought you might have got sick or something I didn't know you went out, Sorry." Kina felt a little dejected so continued his way out. "You don't have to leave, I expected you to follow me, come into my room if you wanna hang out." Kina turned and looked at London waiting there; he smiled and followed London to his room.  
London's room was pretty much the same layout as Kina's. There was a queen size bed pushed up against the back wall with black silk sheets, a desk against the opposite wall it was cluttered but tidy, a white MacBook a pen pot, a dark blue mug, a note pad, envelopes, library books were amongst the things there. There was a notice board above the desk with timetables, post-it notes and a full looking calendar. The shelves above were filled with old looking books and manuscripts. The other side of the room and angled towards the bed, was a large flat screen TV, a DVD player and a 2 types of consoles where underneath. The walls where the same white as in every room, with blue blinds across the single window, even though the room was devoid of photos and posters like kina's was London's room still felt warm and cozy, Kina liked it.  
"You gunna stand in the door way and look all day or you coming in?" London laughed gesturing around the room. Kina smiled sheepishly. "I'll stick a movie in" London stated.

After a while of watching of the movie in comfortable silence Kina finally asked the question he'd wanted to ask since he got there "Where did you go last night?" It was spoke quietly and Kina didn't take his eyes of the TV, for some reason he felt nervous of the answer. Kina felt the bed move indicating that London was now facing him. Kina couldn't help it he glanced at London, who, he found was staring intently back. Kina raised an eye brow in question. London half smirked at him "Once in a while I go stay at my uncle’s place just outside town. We don't get on to well but he is the only family I have." That simple sentence and Kina relaxed, visibly apparently "You thought I was with someone?" London asked "You doubt that I was serious when I said I wanted you?" There was no smirk any more only sincerity. Kina shrugged looking down at the sheets of the bed "I dunno. Maybe" Kina said quietly. London was staring at him waiting for more, "Erm. Well, you haven't really done anything so I thought you weren't interested anymore. And I didn't know where you'd gone." He spoke far too quickly and he could feel his face heating with embarrassment. London reached over and cupped Kina chin, tilting it up, Kina rose his eyes to London's dark ones "God Kina." he sighed heavily "I'm trying to give you time to consider it, to get to know me. Never doubt what I tell you." London leaned in pressed his lips against Kina's, London was like gravity and Kina couldn't help but be pulled in.

The kiss was gentle, their lips pressed together tightly; Kina's eyes slid shut when he felt London's hand trail up into his dreadlocks. Kina moved his own hand to the back of London's neck, pulling him in closer. London was more than happy to comply, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Kina felt a strong arm wrap around his back pulling him even closer to the warm hard body, he was almost sitting in London's lap. Their lips moved together slowly, tenderly Kina couldn't help but smile at how right this felt. He knew in that instance that he never wanted to kiss anyone other than London. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly pulled apart, breathing warm breath across the others lips. When Kina opened his eyes London was smiling softly at him, he brought his hand up to London's face stroking his fingers gently across his cheek, London's eyes slid closed as he moved his head further into Kina's hand "London" Kina breathed. Kina quickly found his face in between both of London's hands, he was being pulled in, this kiss was less gentle, more passionate and Kina opened his mouth when he felt the hot tongue probing his lips, as their tongues dueled for dominance he felt one of London's arms move to wrap around his waist hand flat against his lower back pulling him in, while London's other hand slid down around his neck, his fingers felt cool against his heated skin. he couldn't help but moan softly when his chest came flush against London's and he felt himself being moved until he was sat fully on London's lap, pressed tightly to him. He wrapped his arms loosely around London's neck, the need for oxygen becoming stronger, he had no choice but to pull back to breath, he wasn't used to all the kissing. But London didn't stop, he kissed down kina's face and neck, stopping to lick at the strong pulse of his jugular, Kina moaned as London sucked the spot, nipping at the heated flesh. London pulled back to admire his work, smiling at the red hickey he'd left upon Kina's neck.

Just then Kina's stomach growled loudly interrupting the moment; they both pulled apart and looked down at his stomach. London laughed when it growled again "Guess we should go get some food. I'm quite hungry myself." He said gently pushing Kina up onto his feet; he smoothed down his t-shirt and pulled on his leather jacket. "Where we gunna get food from?" He questioned when he saw London pull on his jacket, London stopped and thought about it for a minuet "I dunno, we could go down the road to cafe in town?" he asked raising an eye brow at Kina. "Yeah, ok but I need to go get my money first, I don't have my wallet" Kina laughed while getting up and following London towards the door. "Don’t worry about it, it's my treat" London said as he leaned to give Kina a peck on the lips. Kina felt himself follow London's lips as he moved back. He chuckled softly at Kina "Come on lets go." He said as he turned and headed out of the door, quickly followed by Kina. 

"Hey wait, you don't have to pay for me you know, I can pay!" Kina said walking quickly to catch up. "I know, but I want to treat you so stop complaining and enjoy it" London said as he turned to grin at Kina. The blonde followed him out of the building and into the car park; which Kina had never actually seen before. "You have a car?" he asked. "I didn't even know there was a car park behind the dorms! shows how much attention I pay." He looked around trying to guess which car London was heading to "Yeah course I do." London stated looking over his shoulder "Almost everyone has a car here, everything is so far away, just easier" He pulled out his keys and head toward a shiny black pick up looking truck "Yeah makes sense." Kina said thoughtfully walking to the passenger side and getting in.

The car journey was a relatively quiet one, not uncomfortable, there was some general chit chat but mostly they were enjoying the music, Kina found that he and London had a similar taste in music, which was defiantly a good thing. London drove fast, the normally half an hour journey was done within 15 minutes and they headed into a small quaint restaurant that Kina couldn't even pronounce the name of, they took a booth at the back, it was quiet so they pretty much had the place to themselves. The waitress came over and took their orders straight away, Kina realized that this was just like a date, there first date if that was the case, he blushed, he'd never been on a date before and his mind began to reel 'What was the correct protocol for a first date? Were they dating? Surly they were now?' Kina was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by a hand being placed on his leg "What are you blushing for?" London questioned. Kina gawped at him for long moment "Erm, well, I just thought this is almost, like, almost like a, erm, a date" Kina laughed embarrassed, the hand on his knee squeezed gently before letting go and grabbing Kina's own hand and entwining their fingers "It is." London whispered huskily leaning in closer to Kina, their moment, however, was ruined when the waitress came over with their food. Kina flushed, quickly trying to pull his hand out of London's, afraid that personal display of affection was something that wasn't allowed, London didn't let go though, Kina glanced at him and then the waitress who wasn't actually paying them much attention, she just placed the plates of food down and left. London shifted closers to the blonde, using his free hand to turn Kina's head toward him, as they eyes met he leaned in and kissed him softly, his hand moved up to the others cheek as they kissed slowly. "I don't care what other people think." London said firmly when they broke for air "Neither should you, I want to be with you and I don't care who knows it, fuck em if they don’t accept that." Kina stared at him for moment before smiling gently "yeah." he said nodding "I don't really know how to be with someone, I’ve never been in a relationship before, I don't know what's allowed, especially not with another guy." He admitted quietly, looking down at their entwined fingers. Kina had always been a bit shy and around London he felt very shy and overwhelmed by unfamiliar feelings. 

London squeezed his hand tightly. "You can do anything you want to do, whenever you want to." He smiled when Kina looked up at him "Just do what feels right, I’ll teach you. Now eat your food before it gets cold." He laughed letting go of Kina's hand and turning towards his own meal. Kina stared at the brunette with a happy smile on his face. They both ate their meals relatively fast; both being quiet hungry, they sat for a while after drinking coffee and chatting about their course and professors "Mr. Jenson really seems to pick on you doesn't he?" London asked, Kina nodded taking a quick sip of his coffee "So it's not just me noticing then, he really does pick on me!" he replied "Thought I was just being paranoid actually." he laughed, London shook his head "No I noticed to, he doesn't like me much either, but he's not stupid enough to pick on me." he stated smirking evilly at Kina. "Maybe its cause of our style? Maybe he doesn't like the grunge look" he said thoughtfully tapping his lip “We both have quite a few piercing. How many do you have by the way?" he asked. 

Kina agreed with him there, it was very plausible. he counted the piercing in his head, "15" he said laughing, he realized that was an awful lot "5 in each ear, 2 on my eyebrow, 1 lip, and both nipples, oh and my belly that’s 16!" he said remembering his belly button piercing "still want more thou, kind of addictive! How about you?" London laughed with him nodding "yeah they are. you have both your nipples done?" he asked raising an eye brow and smirking "Humm let’s see, I have" he began counting on his fingers "14 in my ears, one bridge, 2 eyebrow, 1 septum, 1 tongue, 1 nipple and a frenum piercing" he laughed when Kina almost spat out his drink, mouthing the word ouch at him "Yeah ouch, well that makes 21." he asked, but Kina just stared at him, he raised an eyebrow in question "fernum? As in you have down" he gestured toward London crotch "down there pierced?" Kina asked shocked, London laughed and nodded, he'd had that reaction before "Yeah. Down there." he mocked "What can I say, I like piercing. And it makes sex better" he said suggestively. Kina's cough and went a whole new shade of red "Oh." He said quietly, not quite meeting London's eyes. London seemed to liked seeing Kina blush, he pushed Kina playfully "Come on let’s get back." he said waving the waitress over to get the bill, he pulled some notes out of his pocket carelessly chucking it down on the recite before getting up and heading towards the exit, Kina in toe. 

As they made their way to the car park he stopped seeing the cinema complex down the way "Hey, fancy seeing a film?" he asked turning to Kina, Kina smiled and nodded "Sure, sounds good." Any chance to spend time with London he was in, he didn't even care what it was. London smiled at him, reaching down and grabbing his hand, Kina looked down at their hands and smiled shyly at London, he moved himself to walk closer to him shoulders bumping into each other.  
A chart topping action film was what they ended up seeing, well, actually they spent most of the movie making out so Kina really had no idea what happened in the movie. He could however tell you that London tasted sweet, like chocolate, that kissing in the cinema wasn't exactly the easiest of things and that London's tongue bar created a whole new level of pleasure, just thinking about that tongue bar made Kina think how it would be on other places. By the time the credits rolled and people filtered out, he was hornier than he had ever been and he was hot, really hot, he was looking forward to the cool air outside. London seemed to not be having the same problem, he was his normal calm, laid back self but Kina knew he was effected, London's hands had been itching to touch places other than Kina's face, neck and knee, a few times Kina had worried London would move to far up his leg and jack him off right in the cinema, he hadn't though, he'd stopped himself, Kina was glad, even though he knew he wanted London he wasn't ready to go that far yet, making out was as far as it goes for now. 

It was 3:30pm by the time they got back to the campus, London had walked Kina to his dorm and they'd made out for the longest time, only stopped by a loud group approaching them, they said their goodbyes; London was stopping at his uncles again so had to leave, but Kina didn’t mind, he’d had a great time and he knew he had a silly happy grin on his face.


	4. chapter four

That Night Kina dreamt of London, it was his very first dirty dream, normally he didn't dream much, well if he did he couldn't remember them, but this dream had him waking up hot, sweaty and so hard that, even the thin fabric of his boxers felt good. Now yeah every guy woke up with morning wood, but this one was different, normally he'd just groan and ignore it but not today, there was no way this was going away on its own. Kina was meeting London for lunch in less than an hour, and he knew that if he didn't deal with this now, the second he saw London he'd be hard all over again and that would be embarrassing. he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, an image of London instantly flashed into his mind he wrapped his fist tightly around his cock and started at a fast past, it didn't take more than a few minutes before he was arching up into the hand and spilling his seed all over his stomach. He lay panting on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and his thoughts still on London. He’d never slept with a man before, but he found himself actually wanting to, and wanting to badly, he knew he would probably be on the bottom and though that scared him a lot; he knew it would hurt, but he trusted that London would never intentionally hurt him. That thought brought a smile to his face, and even though he didn't want to rush things with London, he did look forward to the coming events.

Kina meet London around noon and to his surprise London lead him back to his dorm "I thought we we're gunna go have lunch?” Kina question a soft frown on his face. London smirked at him "We are." he said simply, Kina raised an eyebrow at him but London didn't answer he just kept walking. Once in the dorm London bypassed his own room and lead Kina into the large kitchen. Once inside London pointed at the wooden table "sit" he stated so Kina sat and watched as London began to cook. He watched in silence as London got out ingredients "What are you making?" he questioned, "Grilled chicken and pasta" London replied turning on the grill "You like that right?" Kina laugh and nodded his head, he loved chicken and he was pretty sure he'd told London that at some point "Want me to help?" Kina questioned, but London shook his head.  
London was an amazing cook, that’s all the blonde could think as he ate his food. "This is really good" he laughed "really good, where did you learn to cook?" London smiled proudly "I'm glad you like it. And my uncle used to be a chef; he taught me a few things. I ain't just a pretty face ya know.” he said sarcastically laughing when Kina rolled his eyes. After eating they went into London's room and started playing Tekken.

Kina put his controller down and stretched after yet another defeat "You’re just to fast with that controller" kina laughed "I don't stand a chance". London laughed and leant over till his lips almost touched Kina's "It's a special skill of mine" he whispered seductively pressing his lips to the others. Kina was happy to open his lips when he felt a tongue press against them. The kiss started off slowly and passionate but it soon got more intense and heated. Kina felt himself being pushed backward on the bed, so that London was now lying on top of him, one leg in-between Kina knees. The kiss hadn't stopped, in fact it got even more intense; tongues sliding against each other. The two bodies were pressed tightly against each other, London's elbows were either side of Kina head, the blonde moved his hands down London's back to settle on his waist. He could feel the bulge in London's pants press up against his thigh just as London could feel his, Kina dug his fingers into London's back trying to pull him even closer, Every time he was with London he felt the need to be closer and now was no exception.   
London groaned loudly pulling himself up on all four so that no part was touching Kina. The blonde stared up at him confused. London lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips "If I don't stop now. I won't be able to stop myself." His words were spoke softly and his breath was ragged "I don't wanna rush." Kina smiled up at him, leaning up on his elbows he kissed London firmly "Wanna play some more games then?" London smirked at him "You wanna get your ass kicked at tekken again do ya?" Kina push him playfully in the shoulder, sitting up fully now.

They played for many, many hours, pushing and elbowing each other playfully to get the upper hand. Kina never liked games much before he met London but he could honestly say it was one of his favorite things to do now. Throughout the night his skilled had improved a great deal, he even beat London a few time, even if was just London letting him win he didn't care he still felt proud. It was around 2am now and Kina could feel his eyes drooping, he definitely needed some sleep soon, he'd been at London's all day now. He flopped back on the bed shutting his eyes. "Tired?" London's voice questioned, the blonde nodded slightly "Hmmm. I’ll go soon just let me lie." He heard London switch off the ps3 and get up "You can just stay here, beds plenty big enough and it's pouring outside." Kina opened one eye to look out the window and it was indeed pouring, he felt something light land on his stomach "here" London said "Joggers they should fit ya put em on and get in bed." Kina picked up the black bottoms and looked at London who was heading into the bathroom, he shrugged, he was far too tired to be nervous about sharing a bed with London "Thanks." he mumbled, dragging himself up and stripping out of his t-shirt, joggers pulling on the bottoms, he got under the covers and snuggled down waiting for London.  
When London came out of the bathroom Kina was already fast asleep. A gentle smile spread across his face as he made his way over to bed, he pulled back the covers and slid in close to Kina.

Kina felt warm and comfy, he didn't want to wake up, it was still dark out, only the soft light of the moon illuminated the room, he snuggles in closer to the warmth in front of him hoping not to wake up fully. He tried and failed to stay asleep, and he began to realize that he was pressed very closely up against London's bare back, but he didn't really mind, in-fact he wrapped his arm around London's waist and snuggled closer, when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed London's back tattoo, he had to move his head back a bit to see the large design more clearly, the tribal design came across both of his shoulder blades and most the way down his spin, it was beautiful and Kina couldn't help but run his fingers over the sharp lines. he ran his fingers over almost all of the design when he was startled by sudden movement and London was on top of him, he stared wide eyed up into London's dark, dark eyes, the brunette smirked at him and lent down to peck his lips before devouring Kina's lips fervently. Kina brushed his tongue against the brunette’s lips impatiently; usually it was London's tongue exploring his mouth but now he wanted to do the exploring. London opened his lips as soon as he felt the others tongue there; Kina ran his tongue over the other, loving the feel of London's piercing. He groaned loudly as London began to suck on his tongue, London shifted himself so that he was fully in-between Kina legs, and the blonde wrapped his leg loosely around his waist. The blonde had one hand wrapped in London's hair the other on his hip, his grip on the brunette tightened as London shifted and Kina couldn't help but to groan, pulling away from the kiss for much needed air. London kissed down his face and trailed down to his collar bone, nipping and sucking at Kina sensitive areas before moving back up to his mouth once more. London deepened their kiss pushing his tongue deep into Kina's mouth, his tongue bar making a clinking noise as is hit Kina's teeth upon entrance, he explored the hot mouth until intertwining with Kina's own tongue. London’s hand began running up over Kina's slightly muscled abs, Kina shuddered under the touch he face flushed slightly from the embarrassment or nervousness; he couldn't really tell which but he was enjoying the feel of London’s slightly rough hands on his skin, so he wasn't ready to stop yet.  
London’s fingers trailed up his chest and began to circle around the hardening nipple, rubbing gently over the nub, before gently pulling on the silver loop; Kina couldn’t stop the soft moans that were escaping him even as they were caught up in London’s mouth. He never knew that his nipples were so sensitive, or maybe it was just because it was London, probably a combination of the two he concludes but what he did know was that this feeling was sending blood rushing straight down into his nether regions. His pants felt far too tight, the confinement was becoming uncomfortable as he began to shift to get some kind of relief. The squirming didn’t go unnoticed as London smirked against the blonde's lips; he knew all too well that this was turning his lover on. London switched nipples and repeating his actions on that one, he moved back from Kina's mouth looking down at his flustered face, his eye were shut tightly, his mouth slightly agape, London had never seen Kina look more beautiful, a lustful smile on his face as he licked across Kina’s bottom lips. He moved all the way down to the crook of the blonde’s neck where he began to bite lightly. Kina unconsciously moved his head to the side giving London more room and the brunette began to nip and suck harder. London began to rock gently back and forth against Kina, The brunette look up and stared deep into Kina's eyes "this okay?" he questions, he wanted Kina more than anything but he didn't want to rush him. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds before nodding ever so slightly. London smiled down at him before rocking against him once more, the friction created made Kina's toes curl as he arched up closer to London, encouraging him. London's pace got faster and he captured Kina's lips once more, Kina ran his hand up London's back feeling his muscles move and jump as he rocked, he could feel London's covered erection rub right against his, he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs, the kiss had become sloppy and fast. London pulled away groaning, his hips jerking forward as Kina nervously tried to meet his thrusts, they moved awkwardly against each other until they found a steady rhythm. Kina moaned locking his legs tightly around London, heels pressing into the back of his thighs tightly. The blonde pulled away from the kiss unable to keep it up anymore, he buried his head into the crook of London's neck, his lips brushing against the heated skin. London moaned the blonde must have found a good spot; he smirked as he pressed his lips to that stop again. "God" London moaned speeding up his thrusts. Kina knew he wasn't going to last long, he was so turned on and the thrusts we're creating such a delicious friction on his cock that he could already feel the pulls of orgasm. Kina was so close, so very close, he bit down on London's neck without even realizing he had. Kina could hear London growl low in his throat, feel the vibrating run through his chest, His body went stiff, he couldn't see, couldn't hear as a mind-blowing orgasm shot thorough him as the world around him when black and silent.

The next time Kina awoke he knew exactly what had woken him up, the bright sun-rays were shining directly onto his face, it was annoyingly difficult to ignore. He squinted one eye up at the window cursing the curtains for failing at their job. He huffed and turned away from the light, snuggling his head into the soft pillows, he rested for a good few minutes before the itching feeling of dry cum became irritating. The blonde rolled onto his back and huffed again, now he really had to get up and get a clean pair of boxers, he rolled his head to London's side, only to see him sat up resting against pillows, book in hand, only he wasn't looking at the book, he was watching Kina with a very amused look on his face "Morning" he smiled. Kina smiled shyly back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before pushing himself up into a sitting position, pulling the bobble out of his dreads and smoothing them back into a neater pony tail "Clean boxers on the dresser if you wanna borrow them" London said nonchalantly while Kina stretched. Kina glanced at the dressers where his clothes and clean boxers were folded up neatly then turned back to London smiling, he thought it might have been awkward or weird after last night but he didn't feel that way at all, he was actually quite happy and content. He leant over and kissed London on the lips quickly before getting out of bed, grabbing the clothes and heading into the bathroom "I'm going to borrow your shower ok?" he asked, London nodded not looking up from his book.

After a quick shower and clean clothes Kina came back out "what time is it?" he asked. London glanced at his watch "10am" he said before going back to his book. Kina raised both eyebrows at that. "Only 10?" he questioned "Then what the hell time did I wake us up last night??" he asked shocked. London smirked up at him "No idea" he said getting up and walking towards Kina "But I don't mind, it's a nice way to be woken up." He stated pressing his lips to the blonde’s lips, Kina responded instantly opening his mouth for London's tongue. London stopped after a short while "Unfortunately it is Monday morning and I do have a lecture at 11" London sighed "And then we have another lecture at 2, with your favorite person." Kina groaned the weekend had gone far too fast and he really didn't want it to end. "I'll go back to my room and do some work and meet you in class?" he asked, London smiled and kissed him again "yeah." He said. "I'll see you in class."


	5. chapter five

Kina's afternoon lecture had been his worst so far, he had somehow managed to be late meaning there was no seats, so the only option was to sit right at the front. Right in the professor's firing line. Mr. Jenson had instantly started picking on him, asking the hardest questions he could think of, but luckily for Kina he was stupidly smart and knew most of the answers. But even knowing the answers didn't make it any less embarrassing being picked on and even made Mr. Jenson more pissed off at him. By the end of the lesson he was stressed out and couldn't wait to leave. Once the bell rang he grabbed his bag and bolted for the door before the he could be cornered by the man, he really wouldn't put it past him. Kina waited outside the door for London to come out. The whole class of students gradually disappeared down the corridor but still no London, He was sure he'd spotted London a few rows behind him. He peaked round the open door frame only to see London coming out. London was scowling, heavily, he looked really annoyed, and Kina could see Mr. Jenson hunched over his desk looking at the floor but he shrugged it off. "You ok?" he asked when London was close enough. London's demeanor instantly changed as he smiled at Kina "Yeah everything fine." he said as he began walking toward the door "You have another class today don't you?" Kina followed him down the corridor "Uh, yeah I do." he sighed "Should head over there now actually I don't want to be late." London laughed "I'll walk with you. It’s over the other side of the campus isn't it?" Kina nodded falling into pace with London. As they walked Kina began to notice just how many girl were eyeing up London, Obviously Kina knew London was hot, but he didn't realize just how much other people took notice. He couldn't help but feel jealous; he frowned at the group of really attractive girls currently eyeing him up. London chuckled, grabbing Kina's hand and twining their fingers together. Kina startled, trying to pull his hand away, "People can see" he whispered urgently, London only tightened his grip, smiling at him "Don't even worry about them, I'm not interested in anyone but you, and I don't care if the whole world knows that." Kina smiled nervously at him squeezing his hand. He glanced back at the girls who were staring, shocked, and he couldn't help but feel smug. Kina wasn't afraid to admit he was in a relationship with London, he did however fear other people’s reactions but also he couldn't help but feel proud at the same time, it was this contradiction that made him want to pull away and to show it off all at once but for right now showing it off felt like the right thing to do.

His class went by rather quickly but he was still glad to get out, he felt tired and hungry. He didn't get very far down the corridor before his hand was grabbed; Thinking about what to make for tea as he exited the room he'd walked straight past London, he knew it was London; it couldn't have been anyone else. He smiled happily "Hey" he whispered. He could see London smirk at him "Hey" he replied as he pressed a quick kiss to Kina's cheek, before pulling away and walking next to him "Stay at mine tonight?" London asked quietly. Kina felt his cheeks heat slightly but nodded at London "Need to eat something first thought and grab my clothes so I'll meet you there in an hour or something?" London nodded his agreement.

And so an hour later found Kina knocking on London's door. As soon as Kina was inside, he was pushed up against the door, effectively shutting it behind himself. London's arms either side of his head, he couldn't help but smile as London started kissing him. The kiss was hot and fast, almost desperate, not that Kina cared, he wanted nothing but to be close to and touch London. The Blonde was defiantly loving London's tongue bar, kissing with tongue was relatively new to him, but he sure was getting the hang of it now. He pressed himself as close to the brunet as possible, London groaned his approval, grabbing Kina's ass cheeks roughly pulling him firmly closer, Kina took a sharp intake of breath not expecting that but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. He brought his arm up and around London's neck as they continued to make out, the blonde could feel himself getting hard, he ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair; he loved the contrast between the long soft hair and the stubble of the shaved side. London grabbed the hem of the younger teens t-shirt pulling it up, they had to break the kiss to allow the blondes top to come off, London took his off before diving straight back into the kiss. London sucked on Kina's tongue, causing the blonde to moan softly; it made Kina think what other things that mouth could suck and how amazing that would feel…..'Oh damn I shouldn't have thought that, now I’m even more horny' he thought 'oh god now he's sucking on my neck, that tongue is amazing.' Every time London touched him he felt a warm amazing feeling in his heart, he had no idea what it was or why it was so strong, but he sure as hell liked it. He moaned embarrassing loud as London kissed his way down to his nipple, pulling the silver hoop gently with his teeth. London smirked up at him before doing it again, Kina tugged on London's hair. He kissed his way back up to the blonde’s neck, once again sucking gently, he could feel the racing pulse beneath, he slowly slid his hand down Kina’s body resting it on Kina's hip just above the hem of his jeans. Kina was too lost in the pleasure he was getting from London sucking on his neck to even notice London's hand undo his jeans and move into his pants, he only realized when he felt the warm fingers slid into his boxers. Kina shivered and blushed a deep crimson colour “Wa.....Wait.....London!” he stuttered loudly. His heart was racing, he didn't know if he was ready for this. The hand stopped moving but remained where it was as London brought his face level with Kina's.

“You don’t want to?” London asked calmly, he wasn’t annoyed he was concerned; Kina could see that in his eyes. Kina stared for a moment, all that could be heard were his heavy intakes of breath, he averted his eyes, his face seeming to go even more red; if that is even possible. London smiled sweetly and cupped Kina's face with both hands and kissed his lips gently “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” He said between kisses “I won’t go much further and if you don’t like it I’ll stop, ok, just say the word.” Kina stared into his eyes, his eyes that seemed so much darker than before, but still just as gentle and honest. Staring into those eyes Kina couldn’t even think of a reason to stop London, he was hot and hard and he really wanted London. The blonde nodded his head slightly; the older teen took the ok and devoured Kina’s lip with a fervent kiss. As their tongues intertwined with one another, Kina slowly wrapped his arms around London’s neck pulling him even closer. London slid his hand back down slowly his fingers dipping into to Kina’s belly button along on the way, Kinas breath hitched as the warm hand slipped into his boxers, his fingers gripped tightly to London’s shoulders, almost painfully, but London didn’t react. The brunettes fingers wrapped loosely around Kinas cock and began to stroke slowly, bringing him to back to full hardness after only a few strokes. Closing his fist tightly around the erection he began pumping faster. The blond broke their kiss and groaned his eyes remained firmly shut.  
“You like that?” London asked, moving his hand a little faster, rubbing his thumb roughly over the tip, and gathering up the pre-cum he found there spreading it across his hand as an extra aid. Kina's moans grew louder and his breathing became irregular.  
A small grin spread across London’s face as he lent down kissing Kina’s neck, sucking at a spot just about the collar bone where he found to be sensitive, all the while pumping faster and faster.  
“Lon.......London.....I......I” Kina huffed between struggled breaths, he was completely lost in the feeling, they seemed to have taken complete control over his mind, this was definitely better than anything he had ever felt before and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.  
“It's ok” London reassured huskily “Come for me” And that’s just what Kina did, arching his back, moaning loudly, spurting his seed into London’s hand and onto his own stomach. Kina’s hands released there tight grip of London’s shoulder and flopped back onto the door as he struggled for breath enjoying the afterglow.  
London lent down pressing his lips against Kina’s, who gladly accepted them. They shared a slow passionate kiss until Kina broke away his need for air was too strong, he opened his eyes to find his gaze met by that of London’s he had a sweet almost sensual smile on his face, all Kina could do was blush and smile in return.  
London laughed lightly, kissing Kina softly then leaning down to lick the mess off of Kina’s stomach and tuck him back into his pants before, Kina was sure if he hadn't just come he would have gotten hard at that. London stood back up resting his forehead on Kina's, he smiled at the blonde. He smiled back "What about you?" Kina asked. London smirked at him "I doubt you’re ready for that just yet." Kina stared at him for a minute, he knew he was scared about the idea of sex between men, really scared, but he knew that he did want to do it with London, and only London, he trusted him completely, hell he actually thought he was in love with him already, not that he'd tell London that, it was crazy to be so into someone so soon wasn't it? But he needed to at least repay the favor and help London out, yeah he'd never done it for someone other than himself before but how hard could it be?

"I'm not ready for sex yet, but I can at least repay the favor." Kina said shyly "Can't promise it'll be any good though." London tilted his head up so that their eyes met, he kissed Kina softly "You don't have t…." but he couldn't finish what he was going to say as Kina pressed their lips together quickly. London groaned and let Kina take control of kiss; he opened his mouth when the blondes tongue pressed against his lips. London wanted nothing more than to shove Kina back and take charge, but he didn't want to put the blonde off. Kina moved his hands down London’s side stopping just above the hem of his joggers, he was glad he didn't have to undo buttons and zippers, he didn't think fumbling for 10 minutes to undo them would turn the other on much or do anything to calm his raging heart. He decided he wasn't going to think too much about it he was just going to dive right in and do what felt good on himself, now was not the time to freak out.

So with determination he slid his hand into London's joggers, not surprised that the brunet had no boxers on, his slid his hand down slowly, until his fingers hit the top of his hard cock, instantly jerking away when he felt the cold metal "wha…….." he said moving back from the kiss "You weren't joking you actually have a piecing on your dick!" London laughed "Why would I joke about that?" Kina just stared at him, after a long pause the older teen grabbed Kina's wrist and guided his hand back towards his crotch, Kina took the hint and wrapped his fingers around the erection, he ran thumb over the head feeling the bar of metal twist around with the movement, London hissed in a sharp intake of breath. He stopped immediately staring at London wide eyed "Sorry did that hurt?" he question in a low voice. "No" London said "It feels good." he added as he leaned in to kiss the blonde. Kina actually felt happy that he'd made London feel good, he began to move his hand up and down, sort of keeping pace with the kiss, he kept his grip tight and his thump always brushed against the metal, Kina liked the feel of it beneath his flesh, he liked the way London's breath stopped when he did. London pulled away from the kiss resting his head on Kina's shoulders, his breath was heavy and labored. Kina could feel the heat pouring from the older teen. He sped up the pace, squeezing every now and then, luckily Kina's hand was sweaty; courtesy of his nerves, providing some lubrication. He could feel the brunet’s muscles begin to tense and soft groans became louder, he knew London wouldn't hold out much longer. 

The blonde tighten his grip jerking his fist up and down quicker and quicker, he felt London nip at his shoulder, the hands on his hips tightened almost painfully. London groaned loudly and Kina felt his muscle convulse before a hot wetness spread across his hand, he slowed his hand before stopping completely and pulling his hand out. He'd been concentrating on the task at hand so much he hadn't even realized he was hard again, he laughed nervously, feeling shy and embarrassed now that it was over, he didn't even understand himself why he was feeling shy now. he worried it would be awkward but London just smiled at him, cupping his face and kissing him softly "Your amazing" Kina smiled "Now stop worrying and get in bed" London continued, pulling away and heading into the bathroom to clean up. Kina stripped off his pants, lucky for him there was no cum in his boxers so he didn't have to clean up, he just crawled into bed and waited for London. London only took a few minutes before shutting off the light, crawling into bed and snuggling close to Kina.


	6. Chapter six

Over the next week things couldn’t be any better for Kina, he was so happy being with London. They spent almost every night together; the nights usually involved a lot of making out and the occasional hand job. Kina was so amazed by how well he and London got on; it was like they were made for each other. He was stuck in a happy daze.   
At the end of the week they were both in desperate need of a supermarket trip. So come Friday evening he and London had gone together after classes had finished. Almost filling his trolley Kina was just about ready to leave. "You need to stay away from that boy, sugar." Came a croaky voice behind him, he turned to see an old hippy lady standing next to him, he looked at her wide eyed "What?" he questioned. The old lady tucked a stray bit of grey hair behind her ears, she grabbed his arm tightly causing him to jump and try pull away, she had a tight grip, she moved her weathered face close to his, staring him dead in the eyes "He'll drag you down with him child, don't let that demon have you!" she stated urgently.   
"Hey old lady." London growled as he came back toward Kina "Let him go!" the old lady did just that; she backed away fearfully, disappearing into the crowd.   
Kina stared after her before looking utterly confused, he looked to the other but London's face showed his annoyance "What did she want?" He asked. Kina stared at him a second "I have no idea, but she told me to stay away from you!" he laughed a bit "Weird old lady, maybe she doesn't like gays?" He joked, London couldn't help but laugh, he lent in and kissed Kina "Come on we best pay and get out of here." Kina glanced over his should to where the lady had vanished, but he chose to forget about it and ignore her and her craziness.

After getting back to the dorms with bags full of shopping the pair parted ways, with a heated kiss, to take their own shopping back to their own dorm rooms. Kina had just finished unpacking and sat down to watch the T.V when there was a knock at his door. He glanced at the door, he usually ignored the door, it was only ever Dug wanting to “borrow” food or money ‘Cheeky sod!’ Kina thought to himself, But then for some reason he knew it was London ‘Call it a sixth sense’ he thought. He opened the door smiling at the brunet; London hadn’t actually been in his room before Kina remembered.   
“I don’t want to sleep without you.” He said as if it was the most normal greeting of all times. Kina smirked, he wouldn’t say no to London sleeping with him, not ever, if he had his way London would sleep with him every single night until they day they die. It scared him sometimes how fiercely he felt for London, but isn’t that what they say love is, to be completely, utterly crazy about someone?  
The blonde moved aside so London could enter. “I was just about to watch a horror film, wanna watch it with me?” He asked, already knowing London would agree, they both shared a love of horror movies. The brunet agreed of course, so once the movie began they cuddled together to watch before going to sleep in Kinas bed.  
During the night Kina was having really strange dreams, he had no idea why but he was running, running fast. Something was chasing him, something that absolutely could not catch him. He was so afraid, afraid for his life he ran as fast as he could, through trees, in the dark. He could hear it behind him, it was close, he was too afraid to look behind him. He tripped over something, catching himself only to be falling. Falling off a cliff, sharp rocks and the sea fast approaching him, he screamed as he fell faster and faster.  
His whole body jumped as he awoke, his heart was racing so fast he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear, he couldn’t even move his body. It took him a few minutes to slow his breathing rate down, he thought he could hear a voice, off in the distance; he blinked away hazyness. He focused on London’s face hovering above his, a look of concern “Are you ok Kina?” he asked “Did you have a bad dream?” The brunet reached down to stroke the blonde’s cheek, this small touch brought Kina out of his stupor. He took in a deep breath, relaxing his tense body “Yeah.” He said slowly “I don’t even know what was happening but I was terrified.” The older teen lent down, pressing his forehead to Kinas “It’s just a dream love.” He sighed “I won’t let anything hurt you, your safe with me.” He pulled the younger teen close to him, stroking his back gently, soothingly, lulling him back into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Kina woke up slowly; he loved the days he didn’t have to be rudely woken up by an alarm, one of Kinas favorite things to do was sleeping, and he loved it even more now he had London to share a bed with, the older teen was always warm and safe and where Kina felt happy. Kina realized that to some it would seem like he was falling too fast and too hard, and maybe he was but you can’t stop the heart from loving, you can’t slow down the love you feel. Kina smiled to himself thinking how quickly things had changed, he gone from honestly believing he’d never love another person to being completely in love with a person in only a month. Not that he’d tell London he loved him, not yet anyways but he couldn’t deny his feelings to himself.  
“What are you smiling about?” The brunet asked. Kina could feel the vibrations through the chest he was currently using as a pillow when he spoke; it only made him smile more. He laughed finally opening his eyes “I’m just happy” he said quietly, hiding his face in the crook of London’s neck. The older teen tugged Kinas dreads until the blonde tiled his head up, he looked into the blue eyes “I’m happy too.” He smiled a genuine smile making Kinas heart flutter. The blonde lent forward and pressed their lips together, the kiss was brief but so full of meaning that it took Kinas breath away. Kina smiled what must have been his goofiest smile ever because the other laughed at him, Kina didn’t care, he placed his head back down on London’s chest and closed his eyes, happy to stay there and relax a while longer.

After long moment of lying peacefully in silence London spoke “Don’t forget I’m staying with my uncle tonight and I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” He ran his fingers up and down Kinas arm. The blonde remembered “Humm” he hummed a reply “You’ll come round when you get back tomorrow?” he asked hopefully. London laughed louder now “Course I will and I’ll miss you too.” He rolled so that he was now on top of the younger teen, his smile was all teeth. Kina was always amazed at how ridiculously hot the other was and how perceptive he was. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues massaging each other, but just as it started getting a bit intense London pulled away, Kina groaned his dissatisfactions; the brunet kissed his forehead apologetically “Sorry” he sighed “I have to go shower and pack my shit up. I would rather stay here with you trust me.”   
After London left, Kina didn’t really know what to do with himself; he was up to date on his course work and didn’t have the need to study as there were no exams this semester. So he did the only thing a nineteen year old boy would do; he played video games and ate junk food. But that night he had the same horrible nightmare about being chased and falling off a cliff, only this time he didn’t have London to wake him up or to comfort him so he was stuck in a repeated loop of the night mare. Until he’d finally woken round 3am and decided not to go back to sleep, he was still freaked out and afraid so he watched late night TV instead.

By the time Sunday afternoon came around Kina was shattered, he had been playing Tekken for the last few hours but now his eyes could barely focus on the screen, that was when he received a text from London saying he had just got back, he was exhausted so was going to bed. The blonde headed over there quickly, as soon as London opened the door Kina could tell he wasn’t well, he was so pale, his eyes were blood shot and could barely stay open. Kina looked at him sympathetically, hugging him tightly. “Hey.” The brunet whispered groggily, Kina sighed “Hey.” He said softly. “Come on, let’s go to bed, I could do with a nice long sleep as well.” The blonde steered the other toward the bed, London was surprisingly quiet and very pliable, allowing Kina to strip him of his t-shirt and jeans and to put him to bed. The blonde stripped down to his boxers and got in behind London, snuggling close and holding him tight. London was pretty much asleep as soon as Kina was behind him. It worried Kina a bit to see London so different from his normal self, but everyone had days when they were sick and exhausted, he was only glad he could be there to comfort him. 

Kina must have fallen asleep not long after London cause the next time he opened his eyes it was dark outside, he was glad he didn’t dream at all that night, he must have been too tired. They had forgotten to close the curtains when they’d gone to bed so he had a clear view of the almost full moon. “Pretty.” He whispered sitting up to get a better view. London grunted in front of him, rolling onto his back and stretching him limbs out “What is?” he questioned sleepily. Kina watched his body move, loving the way the muscles stretched “I was talking about the moon, but your way better.” He laughed. The brunet smiled at him “Damn straight I am.” He said grinning; the blonde frowned at him before laughing “You’re way too cocky!” He said between laughs. London laughed leaning up to kiss Kina’s lips quickly, before falling back against his pillows yawing. Kina smiled snuggling into London’s warmth. “You feeling better now?” he asked softly. The brunet stroked his hand down Kina’s face caressingly. “Yeah” he said simply leaning down to kiss the blonde’s forehead. Kina propped himself up so he could kiss London properly, a peck on the forehead just wasn’t enough.


	7. chapter seven

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, the sound of his own pulse defining, his face was flushed a deep red, he hadn't been this nervous, well ever really. His fingers dug harshly into the back above him, he could feel the muscles contract and relax as the older teen grinded against him. This was the first time they’d both been naked and had full on skin on skin. Kina had woken up about 10 minutes ago and found London on top of him, he was obviously hard; he could feel the brunets hard on pressing against his own. They had started making out when London had removed first his and then the blondes boxers, the first time London’s cock had touch his had felt amazing, Kina had damn near come that second but luckily he didn't. 

But now with London moving quicker against him, his legs spread wide and wrapped around the others waist and London’s hand moving lower and lower down his side. He started to feel nervous, like this was just the foreplay, hell yeah he was enjoying it but he was starting to fear the pain of actual penetration, he'd heard some real horror stories, and while he knew London would never hurt him he couldn't stop himself from worrying. London was big and he’d never had anything inside him before, he couldn’t stop his mind from running away. That’s when everything stopped and London pulled up and away from him. Kina opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them, London was looking down at him, concerned. Kina felt embarrassed and looked away, arms falling to his side, London rested his body back down on Kina's "Am I scaring you?" he asked stroking the blondes cheek. "No!" Kina said whipping his head round to face London, but quickly breaking eye contact "No" He said again softly "It’s not you, it’s just…" he paused trying to find the right way to say it "The pain, I’m scared of the pain, I’ve heard all these horror stories…." He sighed looking London in the eyes "I dunno I can’t stop being a bit scared."   
London smiled down at him, pressing his lips to Kinas briefly. "Those horror stories are just stories, it’s nowhere near as painful as you think it is. Would hundreds of people have sex all the time if it was that painful?" He questioned, Kina shook his head, London actually had a point. "I won’t hurt you. I’ll do everything I can to get you used to it slowly so it won’t hurt. But if you’re afraid and not relaxed it will be uncomfortable." Kina nodded slowly again "We won’t do anything you’re not ready for but let me try something?" London questioned. Kina gazed at him quizzically for a few seconds before agreeing.

London pressed his lips to Kinas briefly before kissing his way down the younger teen’s neck and chest. He stopped at the blonde’s nipple, kissing and licking around the nub before taking the small ring in between his teeth, pulling slightly, causing a soft moan as Kina arched into the brunette. London continued to kiss down the blonde’s torso, nipping lightly at his hipbones. He shifted himself so that he was lying in between Kinas spread thighs, he glanced up at the blonde, and he was staring down at him nervously, his chest rapidly moving up and down. The older teen smirked up at him, taking the base of Kina’s cock in hand before dragging his tongue up the entire length. Kina’s breath stopped the moment London’s hand touched his cock, the lick caused a sharp intake of breath as his eyes shut and back arched up. London took the head into his mouth pressing his tongue against the slit; Kina had been right, that tongue bar was amazingly good.  
“London.” He moaned out. London sucked on the head for a few more minutes before slowly taking in all the length, until his nose was pressed against the fine blonde hairs at the base. The brunette slowly began to bob his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the heated flesh. Kina couldn’t help the moans falling from his lips, nor could he help his hips rising up forcing his cock even deeper into London’s throat. That hot wet mouth around his cock was the best feeling he’d ever felt, he didn’t know how London could do this and not choke and gag but he sure was glad he could.   
The brunette easily managed to pin Kina’s hips down when he started to grind up into him, he sped up his bobbing, sucking harder as he got to the head of the blondes cock. London could tell Kina wasn’t going to last all that long his breath was already so labored; he took the blondes balls into his hand squeezing gently before trailing his fingers lightly down and below to the sensitive skin there. Kina moaned loudly; the sensation making Kinas cock twitch in London’s mouth.   
Suddenly London moved off of Kina completely causing him to groan in frustration, as he opened his eyes he saw London lean over him and grab something off the nightstand. He opened his mouth to question him but London’s lips pressing firmly to his stopped any and all words. The kiss was brief; he opened his eyes to see the brunette smirking at him before moving back down to his crotch. He wasted no time taking the blondes cock back into his mouth, he was glad Kina hadn’t spotted the bottle of lube he’d grabbed and he was almost certain the blonde hadn’t heard the clicking of the lid either.  
Kina moaned loudly when he felt the brunette’s teeth scrap lightly against his heated flesh. He jumped slightly when he felt a wet finger circle around his hole. It was a strange sensation when said finger pushed inside him slowly, he was sure he’d be tensing up if it wasn’t for that incredibly hot mouth sucking on his cock. After a short while he could vaguely feel the finger start to slowly pump in and out but he was so close to coming, he arched his back, his legs spreading wider. He pushed his hand into London’s longer hair, gripping tightly, this seemed to encourage the older teen; he started sucking harder bobbing his head quick while adding a second finger slowly.   
“London” Kina moan “Ahh please” he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for but it didn’t matter he felt amazing and he needed to come so badly, he was fluster and hot and could barely get enough oxygen into his lungs. He felt London groan around his cock, the vibration making his dick twitch harshly within that hot, hot mouth. The fingers inside him suddenly curled up and pushed against something that felt so sensitive and amazing, he moaned; a high pitch moan the second before he came and he came hard, his vision going completely white.  
He lay there blindly, his chest heaving as he tried to getting his breathing under control, he hadn’t even heard London move until he was being moved on his side and felt the other flush against his back. He could feel his eyes droop heavily, London’s arms wrapping around him, he just had the energy to thread their fingers together before the pulls of sleep got him.

Kina was hot, way too hot. He had to get the quilt off of him, he attempted to move but the warm body pressed behind him prevented it, he carefully rolled onto his back keeping London’s arm around his waist and pushes the quilt down as far as he could reach then kicked it the rest of the way down. London grunted next to him “Sorry.” he whispered “To hot.” London stretched and attempted to roll away from the blonde “No!” Kina said far too loudly for the middle of the night, he grabbed London arm to prevent him from moving away “Not you the quilt” he stated simply, he turned to face London, the brunet pulled him close, snuggling back into the pillow seeming to fall back asleep.  
Kina was facing London now, wide awake; he could just barely make him out in the darkness. His face was close he could feel the others breath ghost across his face. Kina brought his hand up to stroke London’s cheek, he thought of last night and how amazing it had felt, he wasn’t so scared of gay sex anymore not if it was with London. He could feel himself get hard just thinking about what was to come. Then he remembered that he’d pretty much come and passed out which meant London didn’t come, and he felt incredibly guilty about that “I’m sorry” he mumbles.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about” London’s voice rumbles. Kina jumped not expecting the brunette to be awake. His eyes are still closed after all. “I…..err….erm” he stutters. London’s eyes are open now staring at him; he could see them glow in the tiny bit of light. His hand is still on London’s cheek he moves his hand down slowly to his neck “I just feel kinda guilty about passing out” he sighed “you didn’…I mean it’s not really fair on….” But London’s lips pressing against his cut him off, the kiss was soft and sweet “Don’t matter, always next time.” London said tiredly “Now roll over and go to sleep I’m tired.” Kina sighed happily and did as he was told, London’s hand coming to rest on his stomach. Only problem was Kina was hard again and not really tired at all. He wiggled back into London wanted to feel the contact, London’s arm tightened around him but there was no other movement. 

Kina lay there for what felt like forever in silence, trying to get his hard on to go away, but with London pressed against him tightly, his warm breath caressing his neck, it wasn’t going down anytime soon. He wanted London to touch him so badly, he was hot and sweaty and the more he thought about the man pressed against him the harder he got, he groaned in frustration. The body behind him moved, the hand on his stomach flexed and moved down toward his crotch “You’re a damned nightmare.” London groaned, his hand wrapping tightly around the blondes cock as he began to mouth at the crook of his neck. Kina moaned and push back against London; he could feel London’s hardness press against his cheeks “You’re hard too.” He whispered breathlessly. London chuckled “How could I not be.” He stated rocking his hip in time with his pumping fist. Kina moaned throwing his head back, exposing more of his neck for London to kiss, London moaned, seeming to like this action. The blonde lifted his leg up when he felt London push his knee in-between them; the angle perfect for London’s cock to rub right in the crack of Kinas cheeks, Kina moaned when he heard the brunet grunt his approval. London picked up the pace, rocking and pumping harder, faster. The more London grinded into his cheeks the more Kina wanted him to take him, to push into him, the thought shook him and he came without warning all over London’s hand, moaning loudly, his back arching. London’s hand releases his cock instead going to grip his hips, hard. He thrust harshly behind Kina making sounds in-between moaning and growling, maybe that should have been odd or scary to Kina but it wasn’t, it was hot, sexy and he knew that he was the cause of those sounds. He reached back to tug lightly at the brunets hair, his face was buried into the crook of Kinas neck, Kina could feel his chest vibrating against his back, he knew London was close; he could feel his muscles tighten and spasm. The brunet’s teeth sunk lightly into Kinas shoulder causing him to shudder and moan in surprise, London groaned around the flesh, body shuddering harder as Kina could feel the sticky wetness across his back and cheeks.

Kina must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being rudely awoke by an alarm, he couldn’t tell where the sound was coming from, but it was damn annoying. He sat up quickly looking for the source, it was apparently London’s phone going off, but London wasn’t in the bed. He reached over and turned the alarm off, before flopping back on the bed groaning loudly. He could hear the faint sounds of the shower, and he knew he should be getting up and dressed they did have class in an hour. When London came out of the bathroom Kina was still lying on the bed, his arm thrown across his face. London smirked “We’ll be late if you don’t hurry up.” Kina sighed, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading :)
> 
> I am also dyslexic so please excuse my spelling and grammar, I have no Beta.


End file.
